pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wojo
I can't see how this could lose... The Wojo 17:25, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :very true its pretty hard to stop (zen 18:03, 10 June 2008 (EDT)) ::What are you guys talking about, optional options owns all, with its awsome flexibility Pwnagemuffin 19:10, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Your page is too blue and green :( Pwnagemuffin 19:25, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Not anymore, I've added a ton of stuff. The Wojo 22:13, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::OMG ur house iz on fire! 0_0 Pwnagemuffin 19:27, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::AAAAaaaAAArg! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLIER! Now ill have to run to school where its safe, download GW there, and keep playing, as well as check PvX for updates! The Wojo 21:02, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lol they dont block pvx at school but they do block guildwiki :( Pwnagemuffin 16:39, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Btw, u gotta check out warez bb, cause they posted a download letting u get the newest WoW game for free, allowing u to play on a pretty nice private server for free! Pwnagemuffin 16:40, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Im gettin Gears on it, but I can't install cuz it needs admin, so ill install later. Plus, we shouldn't talk about warez on this site. ::::::::::u havnt been on gw for quite a while now. btw i got gears too :D fun game. That spider boss thing was way too easy. Didnt even get damaged from it [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:10, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Your Echo-Mending Skills User Box It was made spesificly for Guild of Deals. Because he won my contest. Please remove the userbox. [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord']][[User talk:Lord of Destruction| of]] [[User:Lord of Destruction/Mudkips| Mudkips]] 00:02, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Sry, didn't know. I took it off. The Wojo 23:56, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Ur SIg just to let u know it hast to be 19 pixels, urs is too large :( but since no1 noticed it yet, feel free to spam it before admins do [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs : How do i know how many pixels it is? or do i just set it to 19px (i think that means pixels) [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:17, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Ya set it to 19 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:18, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Testing fix... [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:18, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Btw new fall out looks sweet im getting it [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:18, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::U gotta clear all cookies/refresh to reset [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:19, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::testing again... :::::Change the picture to 19px instead of 35px, kthx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:19, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::testing again...[[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:19, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::lol that was fast...(2 days) o well. Its fixed [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:20, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Cool perfect (check out "healing faith" in TA great secion, i made it :D) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:20, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ya, i saw it... i'd never use it but it looks good. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:21, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Id never use it either, i rather play as a woh [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Check out my team HA build. I changed our ride the lightning idea into sumtin totally new. -The Lava Burst- [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:24, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Assuming enemies dont have extra armor, and every1 shadow steps in perfectly, it's gud [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:26, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::With vent the timing should be fine. And why would they have extra armor? it does 630 damage by itself. only a ranger could survive it. and 372 damage x3 targets with lava arrows each hit. its damage aplenty [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:29, 10 August 2008 (EDT) E/A Lavaburst Considering it only works in one specific team it would probably be better to release the team instead. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:29, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Im a horrible monk, so i dont know any monk builds to use for it. Otherwise i would have done that. So if someone else wants to be a kind soul and add 2 monks, and reformat it into a team, that would be cool. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:31, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Dude just copy and past teh monk builds from already vetted in "great HA" builds :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:32, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::fix'd [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:41, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol, you picked the same monks i was gonna pick. ty for the help. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:41, 10 August 2008 (EDT) hai go on guild wars [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:57, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Or download/install Steam and add "godfreyz" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:58, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Ill get steam...then let you know later. I have to leave in like 2 minutes. (goin to Medieval Times. Its pretty fun to watch people bash each other with swords) [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 15:59, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::K [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Btw u can launch guild wars from steam as well, go to "games" in steam then click add non-steam game,then go to teh gw.exe file then wala u can play guild wars from steam. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:03, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Steam Im havin trouble gettin it to start. its loaded and installed, i double click the shortcut and nothin happenz. Ill have to screw around with it now...boo hoo, i hate to tinker with software issues. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 04:52, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :U should take a look at my Team_-_HA_Burstway. Everyones racist against Starburst and voted against the team. But its not REALLY that terrible. It shows good promise for Fame Farming if u ask me. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 04:56, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Steam's notoriously gay. Try screaming at it for a little bit, that seems to help as much as anything. --71.229 05:00, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Everything somehow messes up for u when u try to download/install it :p [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 10:43, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::Lol ya, its my curse in life. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 13:28, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Team HA Chainway Anyone who reads this should check it out and help its development. Thanks! [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 18:14, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :Go on steam more often. and launch gw from there. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:44, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::Also check otu Left 4 dead on youtube. That game is amazing. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:45, 9 October 2008 (EDT) w00t New sig [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] what do you guys think? [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 21:06, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :I totally used the magnifier for Windows XP to invert the colors and saved as a jpg, then i added it to my sig. Im liking it a lot. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 21:06, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::creepy [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:29, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::but in a good way. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 21:29, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Ya, i made a bunch more, but this was the first one i wanted to try [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 17:40, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Failway I posted the ONLY way that failway is successful on my sandbox. Its the team I invented for it. My Holy Sandbox Link! :It adds an ele who tele's in and uses flame burst to do 100 damage to pick off the survivors. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 12:47, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::the fire damage is bad against gunther who has a gazillion armor and enchants on him by other monsk [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:24, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::Its not for CM, its just for randa shit...The SB is just to cause massa pressure on top of the suicider. Just means u dont need to have half ur team die in order to kill someone [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:43, 24 November 2008 (EST) Funny character Names What a hypocrite...He is supposed to help the world be a better place. Woot, thats me! i love my name. and yet has no title... [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 17:24, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Lvl I I Flesh Golem <--- me [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:25, 24 November 2008 (EST) u should take a picture of it...I like my new one too = Im Good At Leeching <-- [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:26, 24 November 2008 (EST) THE BEEEEEG SECRET I found out the BEEEEEG secret two weeks ago, why absolutely everyone uses a spear and shield combo. The spear is the ONLY ranged weapon with a +20% enchanting mod, and the shield is just pointless extra armor. I feel like such a nub for not realizing this sooner. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:36, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Spear=more hp for the most part, monks using 20% enchant mods are gona suck with patient spirit [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:49, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Thats why u use it with a prot monk...duhzzzzz [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 08:20, 25 November 2008 (EST) left 4 dead Get it NOW! or christmas which ever's closer [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:50, 24 November 2008 (EST) :I dunnoooo. I'm too lazy to download it all, (btw how big is it to download? maybe ill get it if its not too long) and my dad wont get it for christmas...and i dont have the money to spend on it either. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 08:22, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::it's only 10 files [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:03, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::next time u go on steam ill give u links, the files allow u to play online on secure vac servers too, so it's very legit [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:04, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::My IP address got banned...dunno how i'll fix it this time. Just email me the 10 file links and ill download em. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:24, 1 December 2008 (EST) BEST USERBOX EVAR! (possibly) [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:54, 1 December 2008 (EST) :so using that now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 13:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Zomg, Contest Frenzy ---------------------- [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 20:54, 1 December 2008 (EST) :lol keep it up and u'll break the wiki XD [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:01, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::lolz...ima gonna rapta farm or sumtin now, laterz! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 21:02, 1 December 2008 (EST) :...cool? 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:02, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::nah, not really, just bored. waiting for a friend to get on. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 21:03, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::zomg im addicted to killing random players in runescape cause now u can pvp ANYWHERE HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (i have a full rune armor from years ago with skimmmies and all that junk) And ye get left 4 dead seriously that game pwns i gota show u it this weekend [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:34, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::::But I thought the crack doesn't work anymore? cuz Steam patched it? I'll have to try runescape again then. LOL that game was soooo lame. But if i get to pwn nubs, why not? [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 12:04, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Espeicially since there are "world pvp" servers where u can pvp literally everywhere and most ppl there dont wear armor and are pures with no defense and plus my char has full rune, rune skimmy, rune kite, and enough prayers for protect from mele so i pwn all those guys XD (got those when i was playing a few years back, was gud then, boring now since all the fights are all retarded with ppl hitting 0s frequently) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:53, 4 December 2008 (EST) u should put links to the builds u made on ur userpage instead of just giving the name so that you can easily reference to it [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:57, 4 December 2008 (EST) Thx Thx for great rating on the degenerator! and god shall smash anet to pieces if my baby gets nerfed^^ [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 06:09, 5 December 2008 (EST) :and ill be happy so that i can monk peacefully [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:42, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::Why monk when u can degenerate!? U should have a degenerator and a Regenerator on the same team for TA. that would be pretty crazy. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 12:03, 5 December 2008 (EST) Is... Wojo short for something? jw --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 16:26, 5 December 2008 (EST) :Ya, my last name...wont tell u wut it is though. (u might stalk me and steal my identity! :O ) [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 15:36, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::woah woah woah, i know somebody who is called "Wojo" and its short for their last name, does ur first name happen to be cody? :O --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 09:25, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::Lol, no, sry. You've got the wrong person. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 12:05, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::::kk jw cause im pretty 100% sure what wojo stands for and i thought i knew u :P --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 14:27, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::::Btw ur gona win echo's contest, u have like 90% of the builds there lol [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:31, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Lol chaos...maybe it is me (I might be faking). Ya godfrey, i gotz too much time at lunch on my hands. Im all for quantity...not quality. Did u see the talk page for the contest? Jebus got all pissed off at me for posting so many builds Hahaha! Hes jealous. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 20:07, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::::::lol [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:11, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Ooo ur on! u should try to win the "Joke" section, and ill get the other sections. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 20:13, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::::::: >> "maybe it is me" D8< is our name cody or not? --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 14:31, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Lolx, sry no, im just leading you on. My names not Cody. But Wojo does stand for my last name. Ask pwnagemuffin, he can tell u [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 14:35, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::oic its the uh first 4 - and your not related to a cody? --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 14:36, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Nah, not related. Im not related to a TV news reporter either, who has my same last name, and im not related to that one lady who made a cookbook and has my same last name either. O well. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 16:26, 9 December 2008 (EST) btw u got a quote added in Mgrinshpon's epic quotes section here [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:15, 9 December 2008 (EST) :Lol, ive definitely made way worse quotes than that. Hes a fool for picking that one. I liked my one on team HA Burstway, dont remember wut it was. but it was sooo hilariously stupid. It was during my fight with sum idiotic admin. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 12:25, 10 December 2008 (EST) Don't be a dick for no reason He is going to be raging hard enough, don't provoke him with stupidity thx. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:42, 10 December 2008 (EST) :If u highlight the line below it, it shows that i really wasnt bein mean, just slightly mean in combination with slightly clever. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 14:45, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::Mostly just dumb actually. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:24, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::hippocrytical sig is hippocrytical... --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 17:30, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::Shut the fuck up, I'm the friendliest fucking user on PvX. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:32, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::: *cough* --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 17:35, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Misery loves company would've been been better. Take my suggestions next time. -- 18:25, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::::::And anyway...do u think he would really have looked at his own talkpage? (thaz a joke btw) [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 17:50, 11 December 2008 (EST) go on gw now! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:27, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Lol ive been playin HB. Usin the palmstrike sin spike ftw. Only lost 1 so far, becuz the guy used exploits. O well, crap happens. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:38, 13 December 2008 (EST) ur vote on collaps no more blades of steel, uses twistin gfangs now [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:44, 15 December 2008 (EST) :Kk ill change it [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 14:10, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::got deleted for a "dumb vote" according to talkpage, wana revote with a reason? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:18, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::Btw u should archive soon, its starting to get long [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:18, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::Ewww archiving! I wanna be like grinch and make it last forever. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:58, 6 January 2009 (EST) JOIN my contest and win 50k if ur in first place! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:36, 8 January 2009 (EST) :Wut is it? [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 14:00, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::Ewww master of healing, how are u supposed to rate that? originality? speed? humor? how bad ur build fails to kill the master? [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 14:05, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::It is... over... --'› Srs Beans ' 14:48, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Ya, he told me irl. I havnt been on foreva [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 14:01, 13 January 2009 (EST) HELP ME OUT PLZ I need to get a bunch of people to register for this site so i can get a free GW cd key for my friend. Just click the link below and sign up. No viruses or scamming or anything. You can fill in fake information too. When you sign-up you can then do the same thing im doin where you get a free CD key or WoW 30 day card or sumtin just for reffering other people to sign up. Help me out and you can help yourself to free stuff too! gifts.beepremium4free.com <-- that link says that "I" referred you to them. Plz help! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 18:37, 19 January 2009 (EST) GO ON STEAM NOW! or else [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:04, 29 January 2009 (EST) :btw i wont be on till like sunday when i get back from imea allstate :(, i only got into the allstate orchestra not the honors one cause i played the audition material for the first time, trying to get it figured out in about 15 min :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:04, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::sssttteeeaaaammmmmm [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:26, 18 February 2009 (EST) ur vote on Aura of Healing Dude, Casting glimmer of light once for only 5!!!! energy is AMAZING, seriously, what other build can cast a Glimmer of light only once for only 5 energy, it's the best thing since shadowform [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :wtf...glimmer of light only costs 5 energy to begin with. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 21:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::omg why is no1 picking on my jokes today [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:30, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Cuz they lame. Not submitted by: [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 21:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) get Runes of Magic, best FREE mmorpg out there atm! (in beta state though, stil gud) and did i mention it's FREEEEE (btw my username on that game is Pwnage Muffin) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:20, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Ewww, sounds like runescape. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 13:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::only the name is, the game play is alot more like WoW, except FREE!!!!!! (yes im cheap) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:46, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::GW has no monthly fee...thats why we play it. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 16:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::50$ initial pay plus im getting bored of this game, i need new ones. Btw make ur RoM character in Govinda (pve) server and check out the forums on the classes for gud builds [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Runes of Magic totally sucked... i'm never playing that again haha. WE NEED TO DERV SPIKE IN TA!!! rawrg. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 22:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :yo im not playing that again either, its a huge grindfest like wow [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) my ZUNE HD ROXXXX except for the back with the gears of war logo covering my inscription which was COPMLETELY OFF form the design thing on their website, which showed a different layout of the logo >: [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :haha ya, can you totally customize wuts on it? Cuz if so, then I would put my awesome signature I made in computer graphics on the back. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 17:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::no u cant :( otherwise i would have awsome stuff on it [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::That sux. Cuz i have sum awesome stuff i'd put on there [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 18:02, October 6, 2009 (UTC) /wave Care to explain your reasoning for your vote on Build:R/Rt Glass Spiker, and why you voted a 4-1? "haha triple shot + brutal + mark of pain + glass arrows.", Would indicate a high score. The universality shouldn't be lowered due to not being good in areas it's not meant for, but it is however immune to minor disruption, thus a higher universality would sound reasonable. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :ya, was just thinkin that too when i was lookin back at it. Ive been fast rating stuff cuz im bored in this calc class. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ::Tehee. I find it amusing how much people obviously make an effort for their school grades. ^^ tho, 4.4 is good. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::lol i dont work hard for my grades lol. I have a 3.33 gpa, thats like a B average only...everyone else in this class has like a 4.5 gpa on a 4 point scale lol. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 18:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I want this to show up every time I sign a comment who lieks? [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 02:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :ooooh i like how u put ur name in it. Now come on steam now! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :: <---- that's the biggest you could have it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::lol i know... i like it bigger though [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 17:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::wow, thats a horny guy. Who got immediately put on my ignore list. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 20:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Dumb GW People 2 SO! a guy joined my team in RA. He was a warrior with no guild, no title, and the standard pvp armor they give u when u dont change anything. My team managed to win 5 rounds with him on our team (wtf?). His build was as follows: GLIMMER OF LIGHT, Ressurection, Res Sig, Sprint, and Healing Signet. He never used any other skills. This is my lengthy RAGEMOAR in bzar temple afterward. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 22:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :argument strayed into varsity soccer lawl. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :You got trolled bro, welcome to the internet. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 02:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::^--'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Just cuz he's obviously faking stupidity, doesnt make it non-believeable [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 19:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) YOYOYO ME AND YAZ GOTS BORDERLANDS AND IZ PLAYING IT ONLINE (Come over to my house sometime so that u can pickup my 8gig usbflashdrive for da goods) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I keep drooling over weather i should get borderlands or buy food D:> --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 13:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::k Ikimono, i added u to my friend list i think... muffin told me ur borderlands name, im "buffy the zerg slayer". [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 13:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::And now i've corrupted my game so i have to re-install it :| --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 19:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::haha, i uninstalled it a little while back. I got bored of playin the stupid campaign, and its no fun playin PvP when my gun does like 1000 damage with like 50 fire rate and i am lvl 5000 with about 900,000 health... modded characters r too good. Oh, and my melee attacks did 999,999 damage lol. After beating the game twice with the sniper and inviso girl, then messing around in pvp, then modding my characters, then finding out that the add-ons are dumb, I didnt see a point of keepin it installed. Still got my characters though. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 22:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sum better sigs : Changed the hues on the second one cuz blue is always good. Didn't take too long to make either. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 13:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::nice pics, no clue how u make them. GOGO get to new haven today [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Fire texture, text with bevel applied to it. DA MYSTERY BE RUINED NOW! D:>--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 05:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) What ISP are you with? Respond on my Talk page plz and thank you! --Frosty 19:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oi, add me on steam. Ikimono (what a surprise)Wait what am i saying, I have you on my list lol...shouldn't think about steam when I'm at school working. --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 05:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) New Pic [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 16:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Planescape Torment Anyone ever played this? its sooo weird. Great story. Terrible combat. Terrible graphics. Oh, and the game freezes and/or crashes when u cast spells. Otherwise... amazing game. I'm still workin through it though. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 19:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Even more new picz i made [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 19:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :cool, but whats the point to them? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::its wut I do when i'm not trolling! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 01:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Did you make the webby thing yourself or just shoop a premade pic? Pretty neat. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::its all mine. www.apophysis.org to download the program I used to make it. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 19:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Awsome pics. DIdnt know u still come on here (I actually stop playing guild wars and only played modern warfare 2 now!!) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I only came on cuz of the skill updates. and u gotta start playin again, cuz Ursan is back and the SuperSins are back with seeping wound. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 22:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I forgot how to play gw. On the other hand im gud at mw2 nao! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Syke [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 17:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) want me to send them to you so you can use them with texmod?--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 02:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC)